Keeping Secrets
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Roz has carried a secret for years now, and the guilt is starting to eat at her. When she has the opportunity to come clean, will she do the right thing, no matter how many lives are affected? Starts off in Goodnight, Seattle. Totally AU and written for Leigh Ann
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely and totally AU but I decided to write a little something for our good friend Leigh Ann, Thanks for all of your support over the years.**

Roz had a secret, a terrible and guilt-inducing secret. For years now she'd known the truth but hadn't told anyone. If she were to tell someone who knows how this would play out?

She stared at her little girl as she lay beside her in her bed at three a.m. Time and time again Roz had tried to get Alice to stop sleeping in her mom's bed. But the truth be told, there was something that Alice's presence offered her that no man ever had. And she'd done the footwork.

Tears filled her eyes as she listened in closely, just to make sure her daughter was breathing. Of course she was, but that was almost beside the point. She knew she had her only child with her, which was something that might not be the case should the truth come out.

Of course she'd thought about telling Daphne. She'd be hurt because Roz had kept such a secret from her, but Daphne was Frasier's sister-in-law! There was no way that Daphne could keep something this huge from Frasier, especially now that Daphne was soon to deliver her own child with Niles.

She'd watched Daphne and Niles' relationship over the years and had to admit that she felt a pang of jealousy. Niles totally and completely adored his wife, something Roz was not even sure any man had ever felt close to feeling for her. There was Noel, but that was a different story for a different time. This was about Roz, and how she'd had to lie to so many people just to keep up her own little story.

Of course Frasier was Alice's father. They'd had a drunken one nighter after the Seebee's one night, and after doing the math, there was no question who the father was. She had tried to tell Frasier once, but he was so preoccupied with his latest fling that she just didn't have the heart to ruin his life like that. Frasier may have his faults, but he was a successful, handsome not mention wealthy pillar of society. A baby would just ruin things for him, and she cared far too much about him to do that to him.

Besides, there was Lilith. Roz knew that Frasier was deeply hurt by the ice queen, and his disparaging comments to the callers about her over the years revealed that he did not handle betrayal readily. Wasn't this what it was about- betrayal? Alice might have been an accident, but Roz thanked God every night for her. She sure wasn't going to call Alice a mistake the way one of her friends had. It was a mistake to have a drunken fling with her boss, but to call her daughter anything other than a blessing would be a terrible mistake on her part.

Which was something she was getting good at...mistake after mistake. She knew that Frasier would be hurt if he found out the truth, but what good would it do to tell anyone now? That would only hurt Frasier and confuse Alice.

So Roz decided to turn over and go to sleep. Tomorrow would prove to be a big day. She would find out who got the promotion at work. Unbeknownst to anyone she'd thrown her hat in the ring, so it was with a little anxiety that she rolled over after kissing Alice.

"Good night, my princess."

"Night Mommy."

And the end of another lie-filled day was fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been awhile since I've seen Goodnight Seattle so I messed up a bit in my first chapter. David has been born and Ronee and Martin are now married.**

Roz couldn't believe it- she got the promotion! She was now boss, even more specifically, she was Frasier's boss, which made an awkward situation even more awkward. Oh well. She'd kept it hidden for years, so no point in her worrying about her little secret now.

"Hey Roz...I have to go to the doctor's. Meet me for dinner tonight at my place?" Frasier smiled jovially at his best friend.

"Sure thing. Shall I bring anything?"

"Your shining presence is present enough. And Roz..." Frasier looked at her. If she didn't know any better she'd swear he was ready to cry. "I can't thank you enough for all of the joy you've brought into my life over the years. Oh, and little Alice too! We can't forget Alice can we?"

"Frasier there's something you should really know.."

He placed his hand on her arm. "Save it for tonight, will you? I really have to go now. Give my best to my little angel!"

This was killing her. Not only was she worried about Frasier finding out, but she almost blew her own cover! Some secrets were best left unrevealed. What was up with Frasier anyways? He was a pile of mush as he headed out to the doctors? Something was up, and she needed to find out what it was.

0000

Later that night when all was said and done, it was revealed that something was up with Frasier. He wasn't dying or even sick, but he was moving to San Francisco! Wow how could that have happened? Gone...and she didn't even realize he'd been that serious about Charlotte. This really was a disaster. Now even if she really wanted to she couldn't tell Frasier the truth. Certainly that would change things and she would only interfere with his plans. She loved him enough not to do that to him.

"Roz...you've been awfully quiet. Thinking about anything in particular?" Frasier asked while Niles and Daphne rocked David to sleep.

"I don't know...I guess your leaving is hitting me harder than I ever thought it could."

"Ah, yes, well that's perfectly understandable. I am rather unforgettable," he grinned right before Roz ran sobbing into his arms.

"Maybe Niles and I should take the baby and leave..." Daphne suggested, concerned for her best friend.

"No. No. You all stay. This concerns you and Niles and even David."

Even Martin looked at her curiously.

"You guys, I am a terrible person. I am not the person you thought I was."

"You're not leaving us too, are you?" Martin expressed his concern.

"No but maybe it were better for all of us if I did."

"What's wrong, Roz? You know we're your family. Sure we're about to be miles apart, but absence only makes the heart grow fonder.."Frasier reminded her gently.

"Oh stop. You're making this even harder than it has to be! You're killing me Frasier. You're all so nice and good to me when you've no idea what I've done..."

"Alice is okay, isn't she?" Niles, the new father, his instinct was to think of children first.

"Of course she is. But I lied to you all and now I feel so guilty. I hadn't planned on telling you but you're leaving and I thought I'm losing you anyways so I might as well tell you."

"tell us what?" Niles asked. "You know we're still here for you and Alice whenever you need us."

"You're going to hate me when I tell you what I've done!"

"Roz," Martin spoke up. "Does this involve me?"

"Actually yes it does. It does involve all of you." She took a deep breath. "Alice is your daughter."

"Mine?" an astounded Martin demanded. Ronee stared at her new husband.

"No. Alice's father is Frasier. She's yours."

All eyes turned to Frasier as they waited for his reaction.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Roz...what the hell are you talking about? Have you been on the bottle again?" Frasier demanded, denial sinking in.

"Don't you remember...the Seebees, the award we won, the hotel..."

"Please," Martin covered his ears. "There are little ones present now you know!"

Everyone stared at Martin, then at little David, who was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the drama that had just taken place around him.

Then everyone turned to gauge Frasier's reaction. This was a bombshell, and he did not handle those well to say the least.

"I thought you said that boy was...what was his name?" Frasier demanded.

"I lied. It was easier to live a lie than to tell the truth," Roz cried.

"Which truth is it? That that boy's the father? Now that I'm leaving I'm the father? Do you even listen to yourself, Roz? How many stories have you told that led you to destroying my one chance at happiness?"

"If you're so happy go on to San Fransico. Go on with your life. Alice and I have done just fine without you and we will continue to be just fine. Go on do what you like. It's your life. Dont' let your daughter stop you. I would surely hate to _inconvience _you."

"Is this what it's about? You want me to stay so badly that you would come up with such a tale in order to keep me in your life? Why Roz, I had no idea you felt so strongly about me."

"It's no story. I have done the math. I'd be willing to do a blood test if that's what you need. But I don't need anything- I don't want anything from you. Alice is your daughter, and if you think that this meeting is a picnic, how on earth am I supposed to explain to her that her beloved Uncle Frasier is really her daddy?" Roz sobbed.

"Go to her," Martin hissed. Frasier obeyed. He pulled her close to him, patting her on the shoulder for comfort.

"Roz...I don't need a blood test to tell me what you're telling me. You know, somehow I think I always knew.."

"You did not!" Niles interjected. Frasier looked at him.

"Okay, maybe I did not. But it all makes sense...the timing, the bond I've formed with her over the years...I still recall how choked up I got after meeting your daughter...our daughter...for the first time."

After seeing Frasier smile, Roz asked. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Mad? Why I'm delighted. Of course this puts a damper on my plans but Bebe will just have to get used to my changing my mind."

"You're giving up your new job for me?"

"Not for you. For Alice. For our daughter. I regret that I missed out on Frederick's formulative years, but I wont't let the same happen to Alice. I promise you this, Roz- I will be there for you however you need me to be."

She fell into his welcoming arms. Somehow she had a feeling things would work out. What it was exactly she was hoping for, she wasn't sure, but now for the first time in her adult years she was part of a family, a real family, and she knew that Alice would never be alone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So after all the crying and congratulating, Frasier took a moment to pull Roz aside, outside on the balcony.

"I can't believe this! This is all happening so fast! First Dad and Ronee, then Niles and Daphne and the baby, now Alice! My goodness...could my family be blessed any further?"

"Don't forget Eddie. It was his birthday you know," Roz laughed, drying her eyes.

."Ah yes, how could we forget the little guy who's come to mean so much to..."

Roz stared at him waiting to see what would come out of his mouth. Could her news have turned Frasier into a big pile of mush?

"My father," he laughed, causing her to join him.

"Do you realize how this changes things," Roz asked. "This changes everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to have to tell Alice the truth~ How can we explain to her that Uncle Frasier is actually her daddy?"

"Her daddy," Frasier grinned. "I guess I am her daddy, after all."

"Of course you are. How could you not have done the math, Einstein?"

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the very same question for the past hour. I don't know how I could have been so blind...Oh Roz, it seems as if I've got a lot to atone for."

"Whatever that means. You don't owe me or Alice anything. It is I who owes you and your family an apology..."

"But don't you see, my dear Roz, you don't. You are family now."

She fell into his very welcoming arms.

0000

Roz couldn't believe how much better she felt just by getting this off her chest. It was a cliché, but it did seem as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And Frasier wasn't mad! She couldn't believe how welcoming his family had been, how excited for Frasier they'd been. She knew that they'd always loved her daughter, but to know that Alice had a family who was ready to embrace, her, well, that was enough to make even the most hardened woman tear up, just a bit.

The next day would prove to be a more difficult challenge, for that was the day that she and Frasier decided that they would break the news to Alice.

TBC


End file.
